


Spare Change

by EvanHarr98



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dom Grian, Dom/sub, Just Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Mumbo, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: What happens when Grian's sub is a little brat?Maybe he should find a use for his spare change?I don't ship the hermits IRL, this is their Minecraft personas.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	Spare Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this little smutfic ;D

Silence filled the lounge as the sun trickled through the blinds. Grian’s eyes were drawn to the phone in his hand as he tapped the pads of his fingers against the digital keypad. 

A soft moan drifted from across the room.

The blond’s eyes narrowed on the screen as his brow furrowed.

“Mumbo. I can’t concentrate on this while you’re making all that noise.” Grian huffed before he flicked his gaze up and to the man in question.

The moustached man had been tied tightly to the dining chair, his arms were bound behind his back with soft red ropes, their coiling threads dug into his skin as he writhed against them. His jaw clenched against the ballgag that had been strapped to his jaw, forcing his mouth wide, a slight trickle of drool slipped from his lips as he wriggled there. 

He was naked. His legs were strapped wide open, his ankles held to the legs of the chair. Pegs pinched at his sensitive nipples and they wobbled with each of his movements. 

Straining from the thick patch of downy black hair, his cock stood to attention, a Hitachi wand had been taped around his dick, vibrating against the length of it. 

He gave another broken whimper as he jerked forward, trying to escape the touch of the vibrating plug that had been shoved up his arse, the tip of the toy grazed at his prostate. 

“‘EASE!” He gave a muffled beg as his orgasm loomed ever nearer. He needed to cum. He was aching with the force of it.

Grian leant back in his chair, his brow rose elegantly on his face as he gave a thoughtful pout.

“Maybe if you hadn’t been such a needy brat, I wouldn’t have had to tie you down like that. Hmm?” 

Mumbo gave a wracked sob.

“You want to cum?” Grian asked sweetly. “You’ll have to wait until I’m done writing these emails. Sahara’s investors are ever so frustrated at the technical mess-ups you did. I have to issue so many refunds.”

His eyes slipped closed as he choked on another moan, his cock twitched against the vibrator.

“I ‘EE’ ‘O ‘UM!!” Mumbo wailed through the ballgag. “‘EASE!!”

“No. Hold it in. Be a good boy.”

Those were Grian’s last words as Mumbo gave one last whimper of warning as his cock spurted and his arse twitched against the plug. 

The blond watched the display with a grimace, his eyes narrowed on the other man, his brows rose with disappointment. 

“I guess, you’re going to have to stay like that until I’m done with these complaints.” Grian hummed as his attention was once again drawn back to his phone.

“Nohoho!!” Mumbo yelled out as oversensitivity began to settle in.

* * *

“Up.” 

Grian’s voice chimed through the room, pulling Mumbo from the book that rested against the palms of his hands. His eyes flicked up to his lover, as Grian stood before him, arms braced on his sides. 

A smile curled around Mumbo’s lips as his eyes shone with excitement. 

“Are we going to play?” He asked hopefully, slamming the book closed and rising to his feet.

The blond huffed at him and shook his head silently, pulling an expression of confusion from the moustached man. 

“Th-Than what’s going on?” Mumbo asked, his voice soft, trembling slightly with anxiety. 

“Strip.” 

He stayed still, watching the blond. 

“Now.” The word came out more commanding than the last as Grian’s eyes turned steely. 

His reaction was instantaneous. Mumbo peeled out of his clothes, folding them carefully and draping them across the arm of the chair he’d once occupied. 

Once naked, Mumbo stood to attention, his miles of supple pale skin on display to the other.

Grian grinned as he stepped forward, his hand rubbing against the smooth planes of the other’s exposed stomach. 

“So pretty.” He mused. “If only you obeyed orders like this all the time.”

Mumbo’s brows furrowed at that as he shifted uneasily. His eyes were fixed on Grian, as the blond walked slow circled around him, he could feel that surveying gaze boring into his exposed flesh, his cock twitched with the attention.

Grian flicked his head to the side of the room when he came to a stop in front of his sub. Mumbo followed his gaze with his eyes before he moved to stand in the place that he’d been ordered to.

“Lean against the wall, straight legs. I want your fingertips to be pressed against it, along with your nose. I don’t want your palms to be touching it.”

Mumbo nodded softly at that, “Yes sir.” He muttered before he moved to comply, wincing slightly at the strain it put on his body.

Once his toy was in position, Grian stepped beside him and pulled out a bag of copper coins, dangling it in front of the other’s eyes.

“What are these?”

Silence.

“Answer me, boy.”

“Coins, sir?”

Grian gave a hum and a nod. “Very good. What do you think about them?” He asked. 

Mumbo shifted his feet slightly as he thought, his back slowly beginning to ache from the unnatural position. 

“I’m not sure, sir? I don’t really care for coppers…” 

“Exactly!” Grian exclaimed with a wide grin, he nodded. 

“Umm, sir. I don’t think I understand.” 

Grian leant forward, his lips close to the side of Mumbo’s face. “Oh don’t worry, boy, you will.” His lips brushed against the shell of his ear as he spoke, sending shivers through Mumbo’s spine. 

“I think you care about me, just as much as you care about these coins.” 

Mumbo opened his mouth to respond, his heart shrivelling in his chest. Of course he cared about Grian! How could he think otherwise?

“Save it. I know you love me, that’s not what’s in question. I love you too.” He interrupted the sub’s thoughts. “I think you care about my orders as much as you care for these coins. But, I don’t think that you want that to be the case. Am I right?” 

Mumbo nodded his head. “Yes sir.”

“Good. So, I’ve set up a challenge for you. A way to prove yourself.”

Grian opened the little bag, the plastic wrinkled and crackled as it was manipulated. He plucked out eleven coins and slipped one under each of Mumbo’s fingertips, so that he held them against the wall, and then placed the final coin under his nose.

The sub shifted slightly as the cool metal pressed against his body.

“You are not allowed to drop those coins, no matter what I do to you,” Grian explained. “For every coin that you drop, it will mean that you will get a day of edging.” He continued. “So if you drop one coin, then you will only have to endure one day of edging, and then you get to cum. But, if you drop all eleven, then you will have eleven days of edging, you won’t get to cum and at the end, we will do this punishment again and the same rules will apply.”

The two men paused as silence descended around them, Mumbo shifted nervously.

“Do you accept my challenge, Mumbo?”

He moved to nod his head, but thought better of it, scared to drop the coin that sat between his nose and the wall. “Yes sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment to let me know what you thought :D


End file.
